Juju
For the smaller subset of jujus and related temporal artefacts signature of , see Time Artifacts. Jujus are a variety of magical objects, with a complex system of rules governing their use. Jujus lack any sort of traceable origin, and some cherubs believe they simply appear spontaneously out of nothing. Each juju exists as a single entity across all realities and cannot be copied or permanently destroyed. Should there ever appear to be two copies of one juju, one of the "copies" is either an illusion or an error that will eventually be erased from existence, or more commonly, is destined to end up becoming the other version at some later time. According to Caliborn, a juju always has an owner, and one can only take someone's juju if the original owner is killed or willing gives it away. During the course of the Midnight Crew Intermission, many jujus possessing varying levels of control over time had been used by members of . The Midnight Crew used a few of these items as they fought , many of which have resurfaced as memories within the dream bubbles occupied by the pre-scratch trolls for unknown reasons. Known jujus Lil Cal Lil Cal is a cursed vessel of misfortune stated to exist solely to ruin the lives of those within the universe containing it. As an element of his curse, Cal's essence is entangled with Caliborn's; his eyes serving as the most beautiful windows into Caliborn's hideous soul. Lil Cal's origins are paradoxical and occur across multiple universes, making him one of the more temporally convoluted jujus. Caliborn previously feared the curse Cal contained, but became relieved and excited when, in his communion with Cal, he realized that the curse would be brought about by himself. Originally believing there to exist two separate instances of Cal, Caliborn had demanded that Dirk destroy his personal rendition, which had acted as his supposed guardian is the absence of his Bro. Despite his reluctance to do so, Dirk's selves are rendered unconscious and his waking self drops Cal into the ocean. This rendition of Cal is then found by Gamzee in Earth's far future and delivered to a delighted Caliborn. Dave has a long history with Lil Cal through his ownership by Dave's Bro. Initially believed by Dave to be thoroughly awesome, Lil Cal slowly began to both disturb and flip him the fuck out over years of interaction. In Dave's defense, Lil Cal has a rather unnerving aesthetic and seems to possess the ability to appear very suddenly and unnaturally; two traits which had been burned into his subconscious by Gamzee, leading to the creation of Cal's 'dream self', which all other instances branch from. Dream Cal was ultimately sent by Skaia, via the Reckoning, to become the Cal of both an early universe B1 and B2 due to the Scratch. Both renditions of Cal seem to be influenced by the same curse, as suggested by Gamzee's hypnotic gaze into the eyes of a repaired B1 Cal. This provides a correlation between Gamzee's friendship of Lil Cal, and his early knowledge of, and devotion to, cherubs. Green and red suckers Calliope and Caliborn each have their own juju: a giant color-coded sucker, each in a color matching its owner's blood. When in close proximity, the suckers gain a magnet-like attraction and fuse together into one green-and-red spiral sucker. Anyone holding the fused juju gains the irresistible urge to lick it; doing so engages Trickster Mode. While Calliope claimed that her juju would be useless without her brother's, Caliborn said that they each did something on their own and that they probably did the exact opposite of each other. Calliope kept her juju in a juju chest, and it is apparently an heirloom passed down to her by her ancestors. The same is probably true of Caliborn's juju. The suckers enchanted the shackles keeping their shared body chained to the wall, preventing them from leaving the meteor until Caliborn took full control of the body and freed himself from Calliope's chain by gnawing off his leg. The two cherubs gave the captcha codes for their jujus to two of the B2 kids as gifts: Calliope gave hers to Jane and Caliborn gave his to Jake. Jake later attempted to give the second code to Jane but could not remember it; Jane was, however, easily able to deduce it. After the suckers are alchemized, they fuse and Jane engages Trickster Mode by licking it. The Captchalogue code for the suckers is derived from Ouroboros, differentiated into two codes by their owners' respective typing quirks: "UrobUros" for Calliope's and "uROBuROS" for Caliborn's. Applying punch-card alchemy logic, ANDing (&&) the two codes gives "OHG1OHGK", and ORing (||) the two codes produces the code "?!wl?!w?". It is yet to be seen what objects this would create. As the suckers fuse together, a variant on an ouroboros, consisting of an intertwined black and white snake biting each other's tails, becomes briefly superimposed over the combined juju. This variant is identical to AURYN from The Neverending Story, except without the red and green eyes. The two serpents were separately visible during the alchemisation of the suckers; the white snake on a black background for Calliope's, and the black snake on a white background for Caliborn's. There is a associated with the spiral sucker. It flashes black and white for a single frame, and interestingly the white is paired with the red and the black with the green, even though Caliborn is associated with black and Calliope is associated with white. This emphasises the cherubs' theme of duality. Chess set Calliope and Caliborn own a chess set, believed by Meenah to be a juju. Rather than white and black, the piece colors match their blood colors of lime and red respectively. Calliope believes her brother to have deliberately lost or destroyed many of its pieces. A single game of chess has been seen, in which Calliope successfully forced Caliborn into checkmate; this ended awry when Caliborn revealed his king and queen to have been disguised as each other for its duration while still performing legal moves. This prompted Calliope to both continue playing the game after its supposed end and ultimately suffer defeat by forfeit. This references the story of the duel between Calmasis and Zazzerpan in Complacency of the Learned. The effect of the chess set as a juju is unknown. Effigies Effigies have ; tied to the vitality of whoever owns the hat placed on it. Damage received retroactively in any timeline (necessary to keep up with ) is slapped onto these effigies, allowing to heal them by repairing the effigies. It seems this works both ways, as Stitch tries to set Spades Slick on fire by putting his hat on an effigy and burning it. Eggs's timer uses his timer to go back in time , and possibly into another timeline; he is notably prone to making a mess of it. Eggs usually takes in his oven with him, creating an army of and duplicates. Biscuits's oven 's oven has the power to send him forward in time by the amount he sets it to, at an astounding speed of one second per second. Despite this rather unremarkable power, it might be incorrect to say that it does nothing; Clubs Deuce set some C4 to detonate in a few seconds and tossed it in, but they still had time to safely wheel it away. It is possible that the inside of the oven is "paused" for the set amount of time, though the outside remains unaffected. Whether it has time-bending powers or not, the crowbar has no special effect on it. Die's doll and pins has a set of pins, each corresponding to a member of or the Midnight Crew. If these pins are inserted into the voodoo doll, the person holding the doll jumps to a timeline where that member is dead. If a pin is removed, they will jump to a timeline where that member is still alive. Spades Slick stole this and used it to commit time shenanigans. Juju breakers Juju breakers are extremely rare-to-non-existant items capable of destroying other jujus and negating their effects, most notably those of temporal artifacts on the current timeline. Only one juju breaker is currently known to exist, a crowbar serving as the signature item of, well, . It was used on 's timer, 's safe, and 's grandfather clock. Caliborn is currently in possession of an instance of this item. It was given to him by Gamzee, who received it from Kurloz. The fate of the original is not known, although it may have been rescued from the the destruction of the trolls' universe along with Spades Slick, the last person to use it. Juju chests Juju chests are special containers that cherubs use to store their jujus. Only cherubs are capable of opening a juju chest. Calliope kept her sucker inside one of these chests and it is likely that Caliborn did the same with his. Kurloz possesses a rendition of a chest but does not know what kind of juju is inside it and believes that it would be blasphemous to even wonder what its contents may be. It is worth noting that Dave's Bro had a similar chest which he kept Lil Cal. Suspected jujus 's Cairo Overcoat This artifact is a large, multicolored overcoat, which can change into a golden sarcophagus that can travel through time. This has been observed only once so far, when went back in time directly after being summoned into the destroyed trolls' universe. If time shenanigans are being committed, the coat starts to rip and tear. This is usually caused by and ; is tasked with constantly repairing it. There is also a backup coat, most likely with the same properties. "Cairo Overcoat" is a play on "Chicago Overcoat", meaning "coffin" which in turn is a reference to Mobster Kingpin's airship in Problem Sleuth, as well as referencing Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, which takes place in Egypt. Quarters's quarters owns one coin for each two members of . With a flip of the coin, the paired up members can switch positions on different timelines. One makes an appearance in the sidebar comic during 's narration in the closing stages of Act 5 Act 2. This coin is marked with a 4-ball on one side and a 14-ball on the other, and has the power to summon either or into the current timeline, depending on which side it lands on when flipped. flips the coin while Spades Slick is fighting , and it lands on 14, removing from the scene and summoning in his place. This coin was in the possession of because flipping one's own number has terrible consequences, something that can not happen to him because of his incredible luck. Magic cueball Previously owned by , the magic cueball, unlike a classic Magic 8-Ball, always reveals the truth to its owner and makes predictions with alarming precision and specificity. It is one of 's 'seeds' and suspected by Meenah to be a juju. Terezi revealed to that Vriska was in possession of one, causing him to detonate it in her face. Jade possesses the only known instance of it on Earth; though one later ends up in Rose's possession, this is presumed to be Jade's. 's grandfather clock The enigmatic clock holds the ability to analyse, or perhaps arbitrate, the circumstances of a god tier player's death as either 'Just' or 'Heroic' (or neutral, corresponding to the player's revival), as well as simply measure the time. Hussie that it is up to fans' intrepretation as to what the clock really does. He says there's a probability that it simply tells the result instead of influencing it, just like how regular clocks do with time. He also says there's a possibility that it does influence the result, but adds that there is a hole in that theory given that Slick broke it. A further complication is the question of whether Slick's opinion would have lent any weight to the outcome as, since he was exiled by Vriska, he would consider her death Just. 's safe 's safe conceals a hatch behind its seemingly enchanted doors; a hatch that, if an exile scans their barcode, allows access to a terminal able to empower the post-scratch trolls. Access to it served as the primary goal of the Midnight Crew during the events of the intermission, and was gained by the use of 's juju breaker. Category:Homestuck concepts